newashclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Vocabulary
VERBS Ascend= To go up Descend= To go down Ensconce= To sit or settle in a comfortable area Ambulate= To walk or move about Lunge= A sudden forward thrust of the body Lurch= To make an abrupt, unsteady movement or stagger Sibilate (feline)= To hiss or to utter with a hissing noise Snarl (canine)= To make an aggressive growl with bared teeth Lacerate= To tear or make deep cuts in flesh or skin Oscillate= To move forwards and backwards in a regular rhythm Cascade (liquid)= Pour downwards in large quantities Constrict= To make narrower, especially by circling pressure Broaden= To become larger in distance from side to side or to widen Disarticulate (bones)= To seperate or dislocate at the joints Masticate= To chew something Incline (head)= To bend forwards and backwards in a regular motion Augment= make (something) greater by adding to it; increase Nictate= blink Encompass= Surround and have or hold within Spall= Break off in fragments Permeate= Spread throughout Concatenate= link (things) together in a series or chain Precipitate= Cause to move suddenly and with force Agitate= Move (an object) up and down or from side to side with rapid, forceful, jerky movements Maul= (of an animal) wound (a person or animal) by scratching and tearing Assail= Make a concerted or violent attack on Contend= compete with others in a struggle to achieve (something) Bay (canine)= (of a dog, especially a large one) bark or howl loudly. ' ' ADJECTIVES Diminutive= To be extremely or unusually small Stalwart= To be loyal, reliable, or hardworking Monumental= To be of great importance, or to be extremely large Herculean (being)= To be extremely muscular or strong Odious= To be extremely unpleasant, ugly, or repulsive Velutinous (fur/hair)= To be soft and silky Brobdingnagian= To be extremely huge in size Mesomorphic= To be extremely muscular and sturdy body-build Pulchritudinous= To be outstandingly beautiful or gorgeous Agile= To quickly move Pugnacious= Eager to argue or fight Achromic= Having no colour except black, white and shades of grey. Androgynous= Partly male and partly female in appearance. Silken= Soft or lustrous like silk Eloquent= fluent or persuasive in speaking or writing. Suave= charming, confident and elegant. Loquacious= Tending to talk a great deal; talkative. Perspicacious= Having a ready insight into and understanding of things. Placid= Not easily upset or excited. Petulant= Childishly sulky or bad-tempered. Idiosyncratic= Relating to idiosyncrasy; peculiar or individual. Iracund= Having a tendency to be easily angered; irascible. Laconic= Using very few words. Acerbic= Sharp and forthright. Endomorph= A person with soft round build of body and a high proportion of fat tissue. Alluring= Powerfully and mysteriously attractive or fascinating; seductive. Prepossessing= Attractive or appealing in appearance. Indomitable= Impossible to subdue or defeat. Ectomorph= A person with a lean and delicate build of body. Lithe= Thin, supple and graceful. Incapacitated= Deprived of strength or power; debilitated. Impersonal= Not influenced by, showing, or involving a person's feelings. Aloof= Not friendly or forthcoming; cool and distant. Machiavellian= Cunning, scheming and unscrupulous Sightly= Pleasing to the eye Euphonious= (Of sound, especially speech) pleasing to the ear Mellifluent/Mellifluous= Pleasingly smooth and musical to hear Intransigent= Unwilling or refusing to change one's views or to agree about something Inexorable= (Of a person) impossible to persuade; unrelenting Ravishing= delightful; entrancing.(edited) Transient= lasting only for a short time; impermanent. Wistful= Having or showing a feeling of vague or regretful longing Malicious= Characterized by malice; intending or intended to do harm Malevolent= Having or showing a wish to do evil to others Vindictive= Having or showing a strong or unreasoning desire for revenge Acrimonious= (Typically of speech or discussion) angry and bitter Choleric= Bad-tempered or irritable Tenebrous= Dark; shadowy or obscure Beguiling= Charming or enchanting, often in a deceptive way ' ' COLOURS Black= Ebony, Onyx, Atramentous, Coal, Charcoal, Inky, Stygian, Sable, Pitch Grey= Achromatic, Achromic, Graphite, Ash, Smoke, Ashen, Sooty, Gunmetal, Gainsboro White= Alabaster, Blank, Porcelain, Chalky, Pale, Unpigmented, Achromic, Milky Red= Merlot, Crimson, Cerise, Scarlet, Ruby, Cherry, Mahogany, Blush, Berry, Rose, Sanguine, Rufescent, Vermilion, Cardinal, Carmine, Wine, Saffron Blue= Cobalt, Azure, Slate, Aqua, Lapis, Navy, Sapphire, Phthalo, Cerulean, Cyan, Cambridge Blue, Oxford Blue, Ultramarine, Aquamarine, Teal, Turquoise Yellow= Canary, Gold, Lemon, Blonde, Medallion, Flaxen, Sunflower, Citrine, Lemon, Amber Green= Lime, Emerald, Chartreuse, Olive, Mint, Fern, Jade, Moss, Viridescent, Malachite, Hunter Green, Glaucous, Acid Orange= Honey, Amber, Bronze, Cantaloupe, Ginger, Tiger, Merigold, Peach, Apricot, Sunset, Turmeric Purple= Violet, Lilac, Amethyst, Plum, Grape, Magenta, Heather, Lavender, Heliotrope Brown= Peanut, Chocolate, Umber, Cedar, Hickory, Pecan, Chocolate, Walnut, Sienna, Burnt Sienna, Coffee, Brindle, Copper, Bronze, Russet, Oak, Cinnamon, Carob, Cocoa, Tan= Beige, Tawny, Sand, Sepia, Fawn, Taupe, Sand Dollar Cream= Ivory, Pearl, Egg, Porcelain, Linen, Bone, Creamy, Ecru ' ' ANATOMY Body (cooperatively)= Physique, Figure, Form, Soma, Anatomy, Framework Body (deceased)= Corpse, Cadaver, Carcass, Corse Head= Cranium, Skull Part Of Skull That Encloses Brain & Brain Stem= Neurocranium Skeleton That Supports Facial Structure= Viscerocranium Base of Skull= Occipital 'Roof' And Sides Of Skull= Parietal Bones Rear Of Orbit= Sphenoid Bones Eye Socket= Orbit Ear= Pinna, Pinnae (plural) Nostrils= Naris, Nares Skin Surrounding External Nostril Opening= Rhinarium Eye= Trentonomous Sicog Liceneral(s), Globular Sight Organs, Organs Of Sight Tongue= Lingua Canines, Grasping Prey, Tearing Flesh= Carnassial(s) Teeth With Sharp Edges For Shearing= Premolar(s) Teeth For Grinding= Molar(s) Teeth Adapted For Cutting/Nipping= Incisor(s) Teeth (cooperatively)= Dentition Dental Bridges (Collectively) = Bridgework Upper Jaw= Maxilla Lower Jaw= Mandible Cheek Bone= Zygomatic Arch Eyelid= Palpebra, Palpebrae (plural) ' ' Whiskers= Vibrissae Neck Vertebrae= Cervical Vertebrae (C1-C7) Shoulder Blade= Scapula, Scapulae (plural) Point Of Shoulder (back)= Acromion Upper Foreleg Bone= Humerus Lower Foreleg Bone= Ulna, Radius "Knee Cap"= Patella Internal Organs (vital)= Viscus, Viscera (plural) Wrist= Carpal Knuckles= Metacarpal, Metatarsal Toe Bones= Phalanges Paws (front)= Manus Paws (back)= Pes, Pedes (plural) Claws/Nails= Unguis (NOTE: Canine claws are non-retractable and therefore become blunt, meaning they probably could not do much in a battle. Although they are quite sharp, from experience, they couldn't rip open one's solar plexus.) Upper Spine= Thoracic Vertebrae (T1-T3) Lower Spine= Lumbar Vertebrae (L1-L7) Tail= Caudal Appendage Ribs= Costa, Costae (plural) Rib Muscles (vital for breathing)= Intercostals, Intercostal Muscles Hip Bone= Ilium Hindquarters= Ischium, Pubis Upper Hind Leg Bone= Femur Lower Hind Leg Bone= Fibula, Tibia Tail Bones= Caudal Vertebrae, Coccygeal Vertebrae Upper Leg (cooperatively)= Membrum Superius Lower Leg (cooperatively)= Membrum Inferius Fur= Pelage, Integumentary Pelage Bone= Osseous Matter, Ossein, Calcified Tissue Face/Facial Expression= Visage, Countenance, Mien, Physiognomy, Aspect, Profile Windpipe= Trachea Voice Box= Larynx ' ' Throat= Oesophagus/Esophagus, Pharynx Epithelium= The thin tissue forming the outer layer of a body's surface and lining the alimentary canal and other hollow structures. The first layer of skin (Waterproof barrier, makes one's skin tone)= Epidermis The second layer of skin (hair follicles, sweat glands, connective tissues)= Dermis The third layer of skin (fat, connective tissues)= Hypodermis, Subcutaneous Tissue Brain= Encephalon, Cerebral Matter Largest part of the brain, left and right hemispheres (interprets touch, vision & hearing, speech, reasoning, emotions, learning and fine control of movement)= Cerebrum Located beneath the Cerebrum (coordinates muscle movements, maintain posture and balance)= Cerebellum Connects Cerebrum & Cerebellum to the spinal cord, (performs functions like breathing, breathing, heart rate, body temperature, wake and sleep cycles, digestion, sneezing, coughing, vomiting, swallowing)= Brainstem Cranial nerve that smells= Olfactory Cranial nerve that functions sight= Optic Cranial nerve that moves eye, pupil= Oculomotor Cranial nerve that moves eye= Trochlear Cranial nerve that functions face sensation= Trigeminal Cranial nerve that moves eye= Abducens Cranial nerve that moves face, salivate= Facial Cranial nerve that functions hearing, balance= Vestibulocochlear Cranial nerve that functions taste, swallow= Glossopharyngeal Cranial nerve that functions heart rate, digestion= Vagus Cranial nerve that moves head= Accessory Cranial nerve that moves tongue= Hypoglossal Main arteries that carry blood to the head and neck= Carotid(s) ' ' TIPS FOR ATTACKS Here there'll be things that could help you in attacks, such as areas susceptible to injury or which causes instant death. ' ' Area: Vagus Nerve (functions heart rate) Nervus vagus belongs to the parasympathetic nervous system which inhibits the contraction of heart, decreases its excitability and frequency of generated nerve impulses in the heart. By overstimulating n.vagus these effects on heart are more intense - it could lead to total inhibition of heart contractions, which would eventually lead to death within a little while. ' ' Attack: Slamming the adversary's side of the head onto the ground, a tree or a rock. Alternatively, one could slam a rock into the adversary's head. ' ' Area: Carotid Artery The two carotid arteries lie in the front of the neck on either side of the trachea (windpipe) and carry blood from the heart to the brain. They supply 90% or so of the brain’s blood, with the rest coming from the two small vertebral arteries that travel along the spine and over the back-most portion of the brain. The carotids are interconnected in the brain so that in a normal individual compressing a single carotid artery will have little effect. Compressing both can cause a loss of consciousness in 15 to 20 seconds and death in 2 to 4 minutes. ' ' Attack: If the opponent is small enough, encompassing their cervical vertebrae until reaching the trachea and severing the arteries. One would have already made an incision in the trachea or broken vertebrae so either way the adversary would come to their demise. ' ' EMOTIONS/FEELINGS Happy= Ecstatic, Elated, Radiant, Euphoric, Jovial, Jocular, Joyous, Blissful, Exuberant, Beaming, Chuffed, Exultant Calm= Reserved, Serene, Tranquil, Peaceful, Still, Pacific, Restful, Placid Bored= Pococurante Aggressive= Belligerent, Bellicose, Cantankerous, Acrimonious/Acrimony, Combative, Pugnacious Mischievous= Vexatious, Delinquent, Impish, Wretched, Roguish, Troublesome, Arch Sad= Dismal, Sorrowful, Dejected, Melancholic, Despondent, Disconsolate, Woeful, Miserable, Despairing, Blue, Forlorn, Crestfallen, Grief-stricken, Doleful, Gloomy, Angry= Splenetic, Choleric, Hostile, Aggravated, Waspish, Irate, Indignant, Frenzied, Irascible, Furious, Incandescent, Incensed Fearful= Petrified, Terrified, Horror-filled, Harrowed, Panicked, Stricken Disgusting= Repulsive, Sickening, Revolting, Appalling, Despicable, Detestable, Odious, Obnoxious, Egregious, Nauseating, Foul, Blood-curdling, Bone-chilling Kind= Benign, Benevolent, Cordial, Mellow, Mild, Amiable, Congenial, Hospitable, Magnanimous Careless= Insouciant, Nonchalant, Cool, Airy, Blithe, Casual, Buoyant, Indifferent, Impassive, Aloof, Detached, Dispassionate, Phlegmatic Shy= Reluctant, Doubting, Sheepish, Timid, Introverted, Meek, Wary, Nervous, Feeble, Apprehensive, Hesitant Gentle= Compassionate, Sympathetic, Temperate, Docile, Tender, Benevolent, Clement Desire= Yearning, Aspiration, Impulse, Appetency, Appetence, Craving ' ' MISCELLANEOUS ' ' Left= Sinistral ' ' Right= Dextral ' ' Ground= Terra Firma ' ' Plants= Foliage, Vegetation, Fauna, Verdure ' ' Water= Aqua, Crystalline Substance/Liquid ' ' Existence= Entity, Esse, Being, Vital Force, ' ' Death= Liquidation, Quietus, Demise, Slaughter, Decease, Assassination, Expiration, Slaying ' ' Member of Canine Family= Caniform ' ' Member of Feline Family= Feliform ' ' Weather= Meteorology, Atmospheric Pressure, Forecast, Atmospheric Conditions ' ' Surroundings= Vista, Environment, Setting, Backdrop, Milieu (social), Vicinity, Locality ' ' Territory= Area, Region, Enclave, Domain, District, Soil, Dominion ' ' Opponent= Adversary, Foe, The Opposition, Antagonist, Corrival, Rival, Nemesis, Objector ' ' Sky= Stratosphere, Atmosphere, Airspace, Firmament, Welkin ' ' Blood= Sanguine Fluid, Vital Fluid, Vermilion Solution ' ' ~More to come!~